EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES
by Livia57adC
Summary: Harry recibe cada año en su despacho un ramo de flores de un misterioso admirador. Andrómeda, experta en el lenguaje de las flores, le ayudará a descifrar su significado, intentando al mismo tiempo que el remitente permanezca en el anonimato.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling. Este florido flufy primaveral, mío.

**EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES**

Se había casado a los veinte años. Muy joven para otra sociedad que no fuera la mágica. Pero si miraba atrás, su vida había sido tan intensa y tan vivida como si doblara esa edad. Su primer hijo, James Sirius, había nacido cuando tenía veintitrés años. Albus Severus, cuanto tenía veinticinco. Su pequeña Lily Luna, a sus veintisiete. Y se había sentido realizado y completo después de conseguir la familia y la estabilidad que siempre le había sido negada.

Harry Potter había sido feliz en su matrimonio. Aún lo era, dentro de ese conformismo seguro y cómodo que se adquiere con el paso de los años. A pesar de que su pelirroja había resultado ser, en ocasiones, un pequeño demonio. De ese mal genio, por lo visto provinente de la rama Prewett, que cuando coincidía con su propio enojo e impaciencia podían provocar un verdadero terremoto mágico en su hogar. Ginny no era ni tan dulce ni tan cándida como él la había idolatrado. Era dura, no siempre de un modo desagradable, y tenía agallas. Y Harry había sido consciente de que necesitaba a su lado a una mujer que pudiera soportar la presión de vivir con Harry Potter. Porque él era un hombre difícil en muchos aspectos. Un hombre marcado, no sólo en su frente.

Harry había compartido con su esposa casi todo. Pero jamás le había hablado a Ginny de las flores. De las que recibía desde hacía diecinueve años. Las que cada dos de mayo, puntualmente y sin tarjeta, llegaban a su despacho del Ministerio.

La primera vez había sido un ramo de laurel. Símbolo de triunfo y de victoria. Como supo después, también de terquedad. Había llegado por la mañana, estando él ausente. Y alguien lo había colocado en un jarrón sobre su mesa, haciéndole un hueco entre carpetas y pergaminos. El lazo rojo y oro que lo abrazaba era sobrio y elegante, dando un toque de distinción a un compendio de hojas verdes salpicadas por pálidas y aburridas umbelas de flores. Harry no le había dado mayor importancia. Porque ese era un día de alegría acrisolado de tristeza para el mundo mágico. La alegría de la liberación y la tristeza por todas las ausencias. Era el primer aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort. Había recibido muchas lechuzas con mensajes de agradecimiento. Incluso obsequios, entre los que se contaban ramos y centros de flores sin duda más hermosos. No obstante, el ramo de laurel fue el único que secó sus aromáticas hojas y desprendió sus pequeñas flores amarillas sobre su mesa de trabajo, inadvertido y olvidado.

Al año siguiente, un travieso Teddy Lupin de dos años había correteado por el despacho de Harry, queriendo alcanzarlo todo, haciéndole sabe su disgusto cuando no lo conseguía a base de pataleta y agudos chillidos. El padrino había babeado detrás de su ahijado, consintiendo al pequeño todo lo que podía, bajo la mirada desaprobadora de su abuela. Andrómeda Tonks, había acudido aquel día al Ministerio para arreglar algunos asuntos legales que todavía estaban pendientes desde la muerte de su esposo e hija. No habían sido temas fáciles de encarar cuando las ausencias se sentían todavía tan recientes.

Como el año anterior, en lugar del despacho del Jefe de Aurores del mundo mágico, la sobria y masculina dependencia había parecido una soberbia floristería. Eso sin tener en cuenta los dos cestos llenos con los mensajes y tarjetas que habían ido dejando las lechuzas a lo largo del día.

- ¿Le gustaría llevarse alguno? –había preguntado gentilmente Harry al observar como la mirada de Andrómeda se perdía complacida entre tanta flor– Muchos no quedará más remedio que tirarlos…

Harry había seleccionado algunos ramos para Ginny y la Sra. Weasley. Otros se los llevarían varias de sus compañeras. Pero aún y así, todavía quedaban los suficientes como para iniciar un negocio de venta ambulante.

- No se te ocurra tirar ese, Harry. –le había detenido Andrómeda, mientras evitaba que su nieto la emprendiera con un pomo de margaritas– Las flores son bonitas, Teddy, hay que cuidarlas, no arrancarles los pétalos.

El auror había contemplado el ramo que tenía en la mano y que había estado a punto de lanzar a la papelera. Comparándolo con algunos de los esplendorosos arreglos florales que había en la habitación –prefería seguir pensando que más en atención a Ginny que para él– aquellas flores blancas y púrpuras, con pendúculos y tallos del mismo tono púrpura contrastando con el verde de sus hojas, no dejaba de ser más que una planta muy común que crecía al borde de cunetas y arroyos. A pesar del refinado lazo rojo y oro que lo envolvía.

Harry había mirado a Andrómeda sin comprender.

- Es un ramo de eupatorio. –le había aclarado ella como si le estuviera explicando lo evidente– Significa gratitud.

Harry se había quedado con el ramo en la mano, mirándolo con curiosidad por unos momentos. No traía tarjeta. Después lo había devuelto al jarrón y se había olvidado de él. Seguramente los elfos que se ocupaban de la limpieza lo habían tirado en algún momento, cuando se había marchitado.

El tercer año, había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas. Esa vez el lazo rojo y oro había armonizado perfectamente con el color de las flores elegidas. Las rosas eran grandes y hermosas y exhalaban un perfume intenso y embriagador. Tal vez por eso Harry le había prestado más atención. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar que ese tipo de lazo con los colores de la que habías sido su casa en Hogwarts, le era familiar. Buscó la tarjeta, para saber quien se lo había enviado, pero no la había. Rosas… La idea de una admiradora secreta había cruzado por su mente y le había hecho sonreír. Aunque seguramente a la recién estrenada Sra. Potter no le habría hecho la menor gracia. Aquel sábado por la mañana, cuando había ido a buscar a Teddy para que pasara el fin de semana con ellos, se lo había llevado a Andrómeda, sabedor del especial deleite que la bruja sentía por las flores.

- ¡Qué hermosas, Harry! –había exclamado ella– ¿Las recibiste el día del aniversario?

Él había asentido, mientras alzaba a Teddy y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros para diversión del niño.

- Supongo que no sabes qué significan…

Harry había negado despreocupadamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto no iba a decirle que había pensado que podían ser de una admiradora.

- La mezcla de rosas rojas y amarillas, es una felicitación. –Andrómeda había observado con temor el peligroso balanceo de Teddy sobre los hombros de su padrino, dirigiéndole al supuesto adulto una mirada de advertencia– Seguramente por tu reciente matrimonio. –había añadido después.

Sin saber por qué, Harry se había sentido un poquito decepcionado.

El ramo del cuarto año, había puesto a Harry un poco nervioso. Crisantemos blancos. El auror reconocía no entender demasiado de flores, aunque iba en camino de convertirse en un experto. Pero esa variedad en particular podía identificarla sin ningún problema, porque había visto demasiadas para su gusto. Siempre en coronas de flores, dispuestas sobre ataúdes. Un poco paranoico, había buscado vanamente la tarjeta que debía acompañar al ramo para investigar al remitente. Pero su única identificación era el característico lazo rojo y oro. Harry era consciente de que no todos los mortífagos habían sido detenidos con la caída de Voldemort. Y que tal vez aquel pomo de flores no fuera más que una manera de decirle que él también estaría pronto bajo tierra. Gracias a Merlín, antes de que pudiera convertir aquel simple ramo en un asunto de vida o muerte, había tenido la suficiente cordura como para meter la cabeza en la chimenea para averiguar si Andrómeda estaba en casa. Ella se había reído con ganas de la expresión desencajada en el rostro del joven, lejos de ver en los crisantemos símbolo de amenaza alguna.

- El crisantemo es una flor que por lo general representa sobriedad, nobleza y honestidad. –le había aclarado ella – Sólo tendrías que preocuparte si hubieran sido amarillos.

- ¿Amarillos? –Harry había sido consciente del gallo con el que había oscilado su voz.

Y ella había respondido con dicción académica:

- Porque significaría que tu amor ha sido desdeñado. –Andrómeda había sonreído después con benevolencia– Deja de preocuparte, Harry. Nadie te está amenazando de muerte. Es más, creo que para tu cumpleaños voy a regalarte un libro sobre el significado de las flores. Así evitaremos que puedas lanzar a todo tu departamento en pos de un inocente floricultor o de una pobre florista.

Él se había sentido enrojecer ante la pequeña burla.

- Deje, deje. –Harry había agitado su mano como queriendo alejar tal posibilidad de su mente, sonriendo un poco avergonzado– ¿Para qué quiero un libro si la tengo a usted?

Estaba claro que las rosas blancas del siguiente año habían sido por el nacimiento de su primogénito, James. Igual que las que recibiría los años en que nacerían Albus y Lily. Desde entonces, cada dos de mayo Harry había procurado encontrarse en su despacho, admitiendo su curiosidad e impaciencia por descubrir el mensaje que el ramo encerraría ese año. A pesar de que con el tiempo felicitaciones y demás obsequios en conmemoración a su victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro habían disminuido considerablemente, hasta hacerse ausentes, ese ramo no había faltado a su cita anual, puntual y anónimo.

Había habido una variopinta variedad floral, que con el asesoramiento de Andrómeda, la única que compartía su pequeño secreto, Harry había aprendido a interpretar. Hinojo, que significaba fuerza y templanza; impatiens, la flor de la impaciencia, defecto que Harry indudablemente poseía. Siemprevivas, para un corazón guerrero; chirel, representación de la fiereza, y ese año no había sido exactamente un halago; muerdazo, el triunfo sobre los obstáculos; dalias, que simbolizaban inestabilidad, desorden, pero también impulsividad y pasión. Vinpervincas, las flores que aludían a la amistad, sentimiento al que Harry siempre había dado gran valor, como así lo demostraba la gran cantidad de amigos de su época del colegio con los que no había perdido contacto y con los que con frecuencia se reunía; o que su corazón se oprimiera todavía por todos los que había perdido durante la guerra, justamente representado por un ramo de zinnias.

- Sea quien sea te conoce bien. –le había dicho Andrómeda el año que había llegado el ramo de impatiens.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –había preguntado él, un poco mosqueado.

- Que está definiendo tu personalidad a través de las flores. –había respondido ella con sencillez.

Harry había dirigido una vez más su mirada hacia la mezcla de pequeñas flores blancas, rojizas y amarillas, que recibían su nombre (_impaciente_) debido a que al tocar las vainas de semillas maduras, éstas explotaban, esparciéndolas a varios metros. Él no era ningún mecanismo de "liberación explosiva", había pensado enfurruñado. Tal vez la impaciencia fuera uno de sus defectos, pero no hacía falta que le enviaran un ramo para recordárselo. Menos después del sarao que había tenido con Ginny la noche anterior, quien le había acusado de lo mismo.

- Supongo que, como siempre, ha sido imposible averiguar su procedencia. –había dicho Andrómeda.

- Completamente. –había corroborado el auror– Quien lo remite es muy hábil, imposible de rastrear.

Por un momento, a Harry le había parecido ver en el rostro de la bruja cierto incomprensible alivio.

- ¿Cree que podría ser Ginny?

Andrómeda le habría podido decir en aquel mismo instante que la pregunta era completamente estúpida. Pero se había limitado a mirar al joven con gesto interrogante, retorciendo discretamente entre sus manos una única flor, diferente al resto del ramo.

- Quiero decir que ella me conoce lo suficientemente bien. Que esto empezó justo un año después de terminar la guerra, cuando ya estábamos juntos. Y es lo suficientemente hábil e inteligente. –_Y también lo suficientemente bromista y retorcida como para idear algo así_ _y esperar a que yo me vuelva loco intentando resolverlo, _había pensado para sí.

- No creo que con los dos diablillos que tenéis en casa y el que viene en camino, a tu mujer le quede mucho tiempo para entretenerse enviándote flores. –había sentenciado ella.

Harry había tenido que aceptar, en el tono claramente sarcástico con el que había sido pronunciada la frase, que Andrómeda tenía toda la razón. La idea había sido un impulso, seguramente consecuencia de la última discusión que Ginny y él habían mantenido.

- Supongo que está en lo cierto. –había admitido– Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Por qué sigue enviándolo cada año, cuando todo el mundo, lógicamente, hace tiempo ha dejado de hacerlo?

Ella le había mirado fijamente, observando como Harry jugueteaba pensativo con uno de los extremos del lazo, como siempre rojo y oro, dudando cómo responder.

- Tal vez simplemente se sienta en deuda contigo, y es su manera de hacértelo saber. Una manera elegante y discreta, y a la vez, bastante explícita. –había dicho finalmente.

Harry había guardado silencio, contemplando como ella acariciaba con cariño el libro de tapas verdes y doradas que descansaba en su regazo.

- Hubo un tiempo, en que un de estos libros estaba en el hogar de cada familia de sangre pura que se preciara de serlo. –Andrómeda había sonreído ante la expresión de él– No te sorprendas tanto, Harry. Que no esté de acuerdo con muchas de ellas, no quiere decir que no haya sido educada en las tradiciones que aún hoy en día algunas familias respetan.

- Enviarse flores…

Ella le devolvió una mirada ofendida por la ligera inflexión burlona que Harry había empleado.

- Entre otras.

El tono había sido tan cortante, que Harry había sentido ganas de haberse mordido la lengua. Algunas veces, la sangre Black/Rosier se hacía peligrosamente presente y el parecido de Andrómeda con Bellatrix, a pesar de que la primera tenia el pelo de un suave marrón claro y de que sus ojos eran más anchos y amables, era escalofriantemente pronunciado.

- Debes comprender que la etiqueta y las normas de conducta son muy rigurosas en estas familias. Y que lo que muchas veces no es adecuado o bien visto demostrar o decir en voz alta, ha tenido que buscar formas de expresión mucho más sutiles. Por ejemplo, una flor. –y había añadido con total ironía– Y suele ser un método bastante efectivo, siempre y cuando el destinatario del mensaje no sea un torpe y completo ignorante.

Harry había aceptado estoicamente la befa, porque se la había merecido.

- Demasiado rebuscado para mí. –había dicho a pesar de todo– Sigo pensando que es más fácil decir las cosas por su nombre, Andrómeda. Si quieres decirle algo a alguien, se lo dices. Y punto.

Ella había suspirado con paciencia, sin esperar que Harry pudiera comprenderlo. Así que se había limitado a decir:

- A veces, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Como solía sucederle siempre, inmerso en el día a día de su vida, Harry no volvía acordarse de su _jardinero fiel,_ como había decidido denominarlo por culpa de un libro que Hermione había paseado con ella a todas partes mientras estuvo leyéndolo, hasta que el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort se acercaba. Con casi 32 años y todos sus sueños cumplidos, el auror sentía que su vida se había convertido en una tediosa monotonía. Sus hijos la llenaban, era cierto. O más bien la sacudían. Especialmente James, que parecía haber heredado el talento de sus tíos George y Fred para volver loco a todo el mundo con sus travesuras, seguido muy de cerca por Albus. Ginny y él estaban pasando por un bache un poco difícil. Cuando ella había dejado las Arpías de Holyhead, Harry había creído que su mujer podría estar mucho más tiempo en casa con él y los niños. Pero había resultado que como jefe de la sección de Quidditch de El Profeta, Ginny pasaba casi más horas en la oficina que el propio Harry. Y había vuelto a viajar de nuevo para cubrir partidos en la otra punta del país o incluso en el extranjero. Y que ello sucediese invariablemente durante los fines de semana, no había ayudado mucho a arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Las últimas discusiones del matrimonio habían sido bastante ácidas y, tercos los dos, ni uno ni la otra habían dado su brazo a torcer. Si a ello le sumaba que como Jefe de Aurores había tenido que enfrentar algunos problemas nada agradables en su departamento, cuando algunos de sus aurores habían sido acusados de recibir sobornos, era fácilmente comprensible que Harry no estuviera pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos.

La llegada de un esplendoroso ramo de claveles rojos, reventones y olorosos, había sido un golpe de ánimo para el ex Gryffindor. Porque le había recordado que después de quince años, había alguien callado pero atento a su vida, que sin causar alboroto ni revuelo, le hacía saber que seguía ahí, fiel e inamovible. Visualmente los claveles eran impactantes, de un rojo oscuro sangre, que excitaba a la furia y a la pasión. Y Harry había sentido su propia sangre un poco más caliente ese día.

- Dígalo ya de una vez, Andrómeda. –había rogado antes el silencio de la bruja, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

Ella le había mirado muy seria, y por un momento, Harry había temido que aquella explosión de voluptuosidad floral tuviera un significado oscuro y terrible, como había creído años atrás con los crisantemos.

- Un corazón suspira por ti, Harry. Al parecer bastante hondo.

Sin entender porque el tono de la bruja había sonado tan fúnebre, él se había recolocado las gafas con expresión complacida y había dicho con una risita:

- ¡Vaya! Así que una enamorada finalmente…

- No es para tomárselo a la ligera, Harry. –le había reprendido Andrómeda en un tono tan cáustico que al auror se le había atragantado la sonrisa al instante– Esa persona acaba de hacerte partícipe de un sentimiento que seguramente ha guardado durante muchos años.

Harry le había pedido disculpas, sin estar muy seguro de por qué se las pedía y sin acabar de comprender el enfado de la bruja. Pero lo que más le había desconcertado, era que antes de irse le había dicho con voz entrecortada:

- Y no asumas tan rápido que tiene que ser una mujer.

Andrómeda había desaparecido entre las llamas de la chimenea murmurando algo tan poco apropiado en ella, como que había que _joderse_ con el maldito ego masculino.

Al año siguiente Harry había recibido un ramo de tulipanes rojos, según el libro de Andrómeda, que él mismo se encargó de verificar, una declaración de amor en toda regla.

- ¿Por qué está tan convencida de que es un hombre? –había preguntado con reserva, sin ganas de hacer enojar de nuevo a la abuela de su ahijado.

- Bueno, hay varios detalles. El lazo, por ejemplo. –había respondido ella tras unos instantes de reflexión– Invariablemente con los colores de tu casa en Hogwarts.

Harry se había repantigado en su sillón de jefe, dispuesto a escuchar con la mayor atención.

- Una mujer hubiera tratado de que los lazos o las cintas combinaran con el color de las flores. Que el conjunto fuera visualmente armonioso. Sin embargo, que siempre sean de los colores de tu casa es como una especie de tributo, un reconocimiento hacia ti. Y los únicos que le dais más importancia a esas cosas, sois los hombres. –Harry había arqueado su ceja, un poco escéptico– No me malinterpretes. Quiero decir que las mujeres nos sentimos orgullosas de nuestra Casa como el que más. Pero que con el tiempo no pasa de ser una simple anécdota. En cambio, vosotros montáis una fiesta cada vez que os encontráis y os encanta fastidiaros con cosas tales como quien ganó más copas o perdió más puntos; o si vuestro curso fue el que se corrió más juergas o conquistó a más chicas de las otras Casas.

Y Harry se había encontrado pensando que el maldito Voldemort le había quitado más cosas de las que recordaba. Él no había tenido tiempo para ese tipo de diversiones. Lo suyo habían sido, más que juergas, encontronazos. Y en cuanto a su experiencia en conquistas femeninas durante la época de escuela, más le valía que se lanzara un _Obliate_ a sí mismo si no quería acabar deprimido.

- Los lazos son sobrios y elegantes, nada femeninos. –había seguido explicando Andrómeda– Aparte, está el hecho de que no quiera identificarse. Estoy segura de que una mujer lo hubiera hecho hace ya tiempo. No soportamos que nos ignoren.

Harry había sonreído brevemente al recordar lo bien que se las arreglaba siempre su pequeña Lily para conseguir llamar su atención por encima de sus hermanos.

- ¿Quiere decir que no sabré nunca quién es? –había preguntado.

- Probablemente.

Y Harry había adivinado que en ese "probablemente" había implícito un "mejor así".

Desde ese día, Harry reconocía haber fantaseado continuamente con quien podía ser aquel que durante, hoy se cumplían exactamente diecinueve años, no había fallado ni una sola vez a esa particular cita del dos de mayo. Quien, escondido detrás de toda aquella variedad floral, había exaltado sus virtudes y señalado sus defectos. Quien había celebrado su victoria y después había sentido la necesidad de hacerle llegar su agradecimiento. Muchos lo habían hecho. Pero nadie como él. Perseverante, incansable. A veces incluso descarado. Y quien, al final, le había descubierto lo que realmente anidaba en su corazón.

Justo el año anterior, le había enviado un ramo de crisantemos rojos. Según Andrómeda, un "te quiero" en el lenguaje de las flores. Ahora, frente a él, tenía un esplendoroso ramos de rosas rojas, el mensaje eterno de amor y pasión. Las que con su sola presencia decían "te amo". No le hacía falta la presencia de una experta como la abuela de Teddy, ni ningún libro sobre flores para entenderlo.

Porque si esta vez hubiera estado allí, a Andrómeda no le habría quedado más remedio que reconocer que lo había visto venir. Pero que había tenido la esperanza de que el anónimo obsequiante hubiera tenido más sentido común. Que aquella revelación no llegaba en el mejor momento. Porque sabía que Harry se encontraba en un inpass de su vida, en el que podía tirar hacia cualquier lado. En septiembre, Albus se uniría a James y entraría en Hogwarts. En un par de años más, lo haría Lily. Ginny parecía seguir teniendo intención de estar en todas partes menos en casa. Y Harry se había refugiado en su trabajo, donde seguramente pasaría muchas más horas si no fuera por sus hijos. Pero en cuanto la pequeña se uniera a sus hermanos, Andrómeda le auguraba muchos ratos de soledad en un matrimonio, que como muchos, se sostenía por costumbre y apariencia.

Harry, por su parte, había llegado a una desilusionada conclusión. Que su _jardinero fiel_ se estaba despidiendo. Porque, una vez llegado a ese punto, ¿qué le quedaba por decir? ¿Qué otra flor más significativa podía mandar para expresarle sus sentimientos? No, ese "te amo" iba acompañado de un adiós y el auror lo había comprendido.

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Harry tomó su túnica del perchero y se la puso para marcharse a casa. Sentía una tristeza extraña. Un abatimiento que arrastró sus pies hasta la chimenea, envuelto en una melancolía que hacía mucho tiempo no le embargaba. Y entonces la vio. Una pequeña flor camuflada en la parte de atrás del ramo, también de color rojo, en forma de apretado racimo. La cogió con curiosidad y la examinó. No tenía ni idea de qué flor se trataba. Mucho menos de lo que significaba

o.o.O.o.o.

- Si no vas a Gryffindor, bueno, te desheredaremos. –dijo Ron– Pero no te presiones.

- ¡Ron!

Lily y Hugo, los hijos menores del matrimonio Potter y el matrimonio Weasley se rieron; pero Rose y Albus, que ese año iban a Hogwarts por primera vez, se quedaron muy serios.

- Sólo está bromeando. –dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

Pero Ron ya no prestaba atención. Había visto la mirada de Harry moverse hasta quedar fija en un punto a unos cincuenta metros frente a ellos. El vapor del tren se había disipado un poco, permitiendo distinguir la silueta de tres personas, recortándose contra los hilachos de vapor.

- ¡Mira quien es!

Draco Malfoy junto a su esposa y su hijo. El ex Slytherin llevaba una larga capa abotonada hasta la garganta. Su cabello recogido de tal forma que enfatizaba sus aristocráticas facciones. El niño se parecía mucho a él, de la misma forma que Albus se parecía a Harry.

Draco, que había captado sus miradas, les saludó con un gesto seco y volvió a girarse de espaldas.

- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius –dijo Ron, para inmediatamente volverse hacia su hija– Asegúrate de ganarle en todas las pruebas Rosie. Suerte que has heredado el cerebro de tu madre.

- ¡Ron, por Dios santo! –exclamó Hermione, mitad enojada, mitad divertida– No trates de predisponerlos unos contra otros antes de que siquiera empiecen la escuela.

Él aparentó estar arrepentido.

- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento. –pero sin poder reprimirse, añadió– No te hagas muy amiga de él, Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre pura.

Y Harry pensó que era cierto. Que no obstante el tiempo transcurrido, la gente no perdonaba, ni olvidaba. Sin ir más lejos, su mejor amigo esta predisponiendo a su hija en contra de un niño que ni siquiera conocían. Como le habían predispuesto a él años atrás. Esa era una triste señal de que, a pesar de la paz, la sociedad mágica seguía enquistada en los mismos tópicos de siempre. Se preguntó cuantas generaciones de Malfoy, Potter o Weasley tendrían que pasar para que sus descendientes pudieran llegar un día a Hogwarts con la mente virgen y libre de prejuicios.

El moreno meneó la cabeza, absorbido en su propio remolino de pensamientos, ajeno a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar donde Draco Malfoy había estado unos minutos antes. Harry sabía que Draco jamás había querido ser mortífago. Draco sabía que Harry le había salvado la vida. Y sin embargo, sólo uno de los dos había sido capaz de reconocer su parte; junto con algo más que dada su posición era impensable, como había dicho Andrómeda, atreverse a pronunciar en voz alta. Cierto que lo había hecho de una forma bastante sibilina y rebuscada. Pero también muy hermosa.

Harry sonrió. Boca de Dragón. Ese era el nombre de la flor camuflada en el ramo de rosas. La que había estado escondida en _todos_ los ramos de flores y que sólo la ausencia de Andrómeda le había permitido, en esta ocasión, descubrir.

Y se dijo que daría cualquier cosa por ver la expresión de Malfoy cuando llegara esa mañana a su despacho, como él, después de dejar a su hijo rumbo a Hogwarts, y se encontrara con el ramo que le estaba esperando. Heliotropos, significando el deseo de amistad, con un diente de león mezclado entre ellos.

Para sentimientos más profundos, Harry reconocía que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y nada de ramos o flores, sino un lugar agradable y tranquilo, una copa de buen vino en la mano y unas cuantas horas para poder hablar largo y tendido.

Si Draco había esperado diecinueve años, seguramente no le importaría esperar un poco más.

**FIN**


End file.
